The last second
by Mystery-thief
Summary: Soledad. La palabra más aterradora que escuchara en mi vida. Al final, lo que más tememos acaba por suceder.


**Notas:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí os dejo otra de mis paranoias que espero que os guste… Naiyara gracias por acordarte de mí en tus fics, aunque no te puedo ayudar demasiado me animas mucho :)

Y gracias también a **Debi-chan**, **Aokoneechan**, **Arual17**, **Shioran**, **Isuei **por su apoyo incondicional.

**Disclaimer:** Este fic y todos sus personajes son exclusivamente de Gosho Aoyama, yo escribo únicamente para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro.

**Lluvia, frío, dolor. ¿Cómo puede la vida cambiar tan rápidamente? En menos de dos segundos, todo se vuelve distinto, todo cambia, nada es como antes, y, para mí, nunca lo será…**

**The last second**

Miré con cierto rencor hacia las frías calles de Shibuya, como si ellas tuvieran la culpa de todos mis males.

Suspiré.

Volví a retomar la marcha mientras notaba ciertas punzadas en el mismo lugar de siempre y donde siempre volvían a aparecer.

Maldije en voz baja unas cuantas veces antes de entrar en casa. Sabía que mi padre estaría de nuevo con aquel estúpido caso que no tenía ninguna importancia para mí. Sentí otro retortijón en lo más profundo de mi pecho. Recordar que relegaran a mi padre hasta el puesto de subdirector no me ayudó demasiado a tranquilizarme.

Subí las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto.

Ya arriba repetí el mismo gesto de todos lo días: Primero, apagar el móvil; segundo, ponerme algún tipo de ropa cómoda; y, tercero y último, tirarme sobre las frías y blancas sábanas acurrucándome sobre ellas.

Así pasaba los días, torturándome a no recordarle mientras mi corazón sufría en silencio por él.

Aún recordaba aquel día en el que me dijera adiós. Tantas veces evitándolo, tantas veces refugiada entre las sábanas para no recordarle hasta que al final siempre caía en el mismo estado de ensañamiento del que no lograba volver.

Recordaba como era noche cerrada. Un joven de blanco miraba con expresión neutra y fría hacia el lugar donde yo me encontraba. Sabía que me estaba engañando, estaba segura, vi como en sus claros ojos azules se reflejaba la pena y el dolor, una pena tan grande que me hacía estremecer.

No podía creerlo, él, Kaito Kuroba, él, mi mejor amigo, él, la persona que más quería en este mundo, me había engañado y jugado conmigo.

Volví a mirarle, esta vez con más ira que dolor, intentando no llorar para que mi orgullo quedara intacto.

Él apartó la mirada confuso, para luego darse la vuelta y salir volando de nuevo. Fue la última vez que lo vi. Las palabras que el viento trajo conmigo me hicieron perder el equilibrio mientras en mis ojos las lágrimas empezaban a caer.

- Te quiero Aoko…

Me destapé sobresaltada intentando volver a la realidad sin demasiado éxito. Sentí aquellas palabras en mi cabeza como puñaladas.

Miré para todos los lados de mi habitación en un nulo intento de encontrar lo que sabía que nunca volvería.

Cerré los ojos mientras las lágrimas volvían a arrastrase por mis mejillas.

Lo siguiente que pasó no lo recuerdo con mucha claridad. Solo se que unas cálidas manos me agarraron por la cintura acercándome a un cuerpo igual de cálido.

Aquella persona me rodeó con sus brazos y noté como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Se acercó a mi oído lentamente bajando hasta mi cuello mientras apoyaba sus labios en él.

Noté que las lágrimas no cesaban de caer. No podía creerlo o simplemente no podía ver que la persona la cual estaba detrás de mí era la persona a la que yo estaba esperando, la persona que tan solo con su presencia o con verle sonreí podía hacer sonreír mi mundo.

Me dio la vuelta con dulzura sosteniéndome por el mentón y posando dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos.

El beso que comenzara dulce iba tornándose cada vez más apasionado.

En el momento que nos separamos para respirar él suspiró mi nombre al mismo tiempo que sus labios se volvieron a posar sobre los míos.

- Kaito… - Él me miró, con esos ojos que me hipnotizaban y que me volvían loca.

Posó un dedo sobre mis labios y se volvió a acercarse a mi oído.

- Te quiero Aoko…

Le miré a los ojos confundida mientras él borraba mis lágrimas con un gesto dulce de su mano.

Me sonrió con una sonrisa que dejó entrever una culpabilidad infinita que se reflejó en sus ojos.

Le devolví la sonrisa, parecía que hacía siglos que no hacía ese gestó. Alcé unas de mis manos para acariciar su rostro. Aún me resultaba difícil creer que ÉL estuviera ahí, delante de mis narices, mirándome como cada día.

- Kaito, yo… - Comencé

- Aoko no tienes porque decirme nad…

- ¡No, escúchame! – Le interrumpí – quiero decirte que… - tartamudeé – que no me importa quien seas, no me importa si eres Kaito Kid o Kaito Kuroba… lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo y que… - Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude continuar.

- Aoko… - Me sonrió con dulzura – no te voy a volver a dejar, nunca– Dijo remarcando cada una de las letras – te voy a abandonar, porque tú eres lo único que me importa.

El nudo de la garganta se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto de no dejarme respirar. Jadeé bastante sorprendida mientras él me miraba entre confundido y preocupado ante mi reacción.

Le sonreí feliz, no me importaba nada, en ese momento solo éramos dos, solo nosotros dos.

…**Y así, querido lector, es como la vida puede cambiar de un segundo a otro sin que te des cuenta; por eso, te pido que no dejes de vivirla hasta el último momento, porque ese último momento puede ser el mejor segundo de tu vida.**

**Notas:** Ya se que me quedó un poco raro, pero es uno de los primeros intentos de Oneshot que hago, así que espero que os guste.

Espero reviews y todo tipo de opiniones! Es que estos días estoy hipersensiblepor la trilogía de _Crepúsculo_ que me acabo de leer xD.

_Mt._


End file.
